Spires Tricks
by SiriuslyMagenta
Summary: After an argument about who has a worse life, Reaver and Sparrow are contacted by Theresa who tells them a Heros life can be changed and send them back to Important days in there life. The Spire tests them to see if there worthy of there powers.R
1. Prolouge

After an argument about who has a worse life Reaver and Sparrow are contacted by Theresa who tells them a Heros life can be changed and send them back to Important days in there life. The Spire test them to see if there worthy of there capabilities. Given the chance will Sparrow save Rose?,Will Reaver find 'She' and save her? or will they both give up there current lifes for the sheltered life they've dreamed of? And will they find _Love_?.

* * *

**Chapter One** -** Meetings, Arguing and Pistol.**

The moon was large in the sky and the clouds where a dull blue. A ship was just making port in a small coastal town called Bloodstone. On the ship was a tall man with dark brown hair unusually styled, He was dressed from head to toe in red and gold apart from his cream shirt and brown boots, He made his way off the ship and up a stone path leading to a large mansion, The mans boots made a soft clunk with every graceful step, Attracting the attention of many street prostitutes male or female, each earned a dashing smile from the man. He approached the door of the manor several minutes later he first checked to see if it was occupied. Upon hearing noise inside he found it was and steadily removed his _Dragonstomper 48_.

The door to the house was unlocked and therefore it was easy for anyone to come in guns at the ready. Thought occurred to the man '_who feels safe enough to not lock a door in Bloodstone?, must be a rather good swordsman'_, He though, had lots of skill and wasn't afraid, So he silently pushed open the door and crept in the house.  
Looking around he saw the door to his study was closed and he could here the fire from inside crackling. On his way to the door he looked around the room, lots had changed since he was here 4 years ago. Listening at the door he heard nothing only the fire burning and the sound of rain that had started thrashing against the windows. The man assumed the current owner must have fallen asleep but just as he reached for the door handle he heard the sound of something being poured into a goblet.

It was now or never, He pushed open the door and aimed straight toward the sound of movement which was coming from someone sitting on a deep plum cushioned chair. The occupier of the arm chair was a woman in her late twenties, her hair was dark brown and cut in a short boyish style, She had deep blue eyes and pale skin that had faint blue lines, barley noticeable unless to that of a skilled eye. She wore a long Lacey midnight black nightgown that fell to her ankles and showed off her collar bone as the man came in she jumped up spilling her goblet of wine onto the regal carpet, She was full of surprise, _Who would be so bold as to enter the great Sparrows home by force_?, she thought.

Sparrow and the man looked at each other for what seemed like hours, neither moving an inch. Now with a calmer expression Sparrow looked the man up and down, pausing her gaze at his pistol aimed towards her. After another few minutes of silence Sparrow looked at the carpet and frowned,"I'll have you know this carpet wasn't cheap".The man not expecting this response gave a stiff laugh and replied,"I'll have you know Sparrow, I don't like people redecorating my house".

Sparrow picked up the goblet and sat down with a growl, " I'll think you'll find its my house now Reaver".

Sparrow's hand motioned Reaver towards the opposite chair.

"My dear Sparrow, In case you hadn't noticed I'm the one holding the gun therfore I'm in charge" Reaver said smugly.

At this Sparrows eyes trailed back to Reavers pistol, _He wouldn't really shoot me, would he?_ she thought to herself. She reminded herself this was the same Reaver who had betrayed her countless times, It was his fault she had nightmares about sacrificing a young womans youth and beauty, She shuddered at the thought. Reaver couldn't be trusted. Carefully she reached for her_ Red Dragon_ that lay on the floor beside her chair.

"But Reaver I thought you liked it when a woman took charge" Sparrow said in a low seductive voice, gently biting her lip.

Reaver at this point had lowered his gun and approached Sparrow,"What exactly are you suggesting", He said in an equally seductive voice.

Sparrow watched as Reaver who was inches away from her put his gun into its holster. She had just managed to grip her gun, With a triumphant grin she said "I'm suggesting you keep your filthy hands away from me".

Reaver was taken back by this, as Sparrows gun was aimed at his tables had turned to quickly for him to even realise. He was still comprehending how Sparrow went from seductive to serious in seconds flat. After all who could resist the handsome and talented Reaver.

"Now,now Sparrow you wouldn't shoot a dear old friend would you?".

Sparrow laughed at this and replied " You were going to shoot me only moments ago, not to mention take advantage of me you digusting pervert!".

"You were the one was being all flirty not to mention yo.."

Reaver was cut off by the sound of barking and running, He turned just in time to see a large dark brown dog leaping towards him. He hastily stepped out of the way and the large canine landed on its master, knocking her to the hitting the ground Sparrow hit her head and felt dizzy..  
She looked up to see Reaver's face with a charming grin and then everything went black...  
Reaver scooped Sparrow and took her upstairs, She now had two wine stains on her Lay her on the bed with a Triumphant grin, Just as he reached for his _Dragonstomper 48._  
he saw a dark book on the bed with the words "Sparrow's Diary" written across the spine in gold.  
Forgetting about his pistol, Sparrow and her dog he sat on the bed next to Sparrow and opened the diary.

Reaver read through all of Sparrows darkest secrets, he was almost shocked at some. He'd never have thought Sparrow to be bisexual like himself nor did he know she had a sister, the key word there being that she _had_ a sister. By the time Reaver got to Garth he was getting sleepy. but Sparrow's tales of the spire were far too interesting to pass up on. The last thing Reaver recalled reading was something about being caged in Wraithmarsh before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sparrow still half asleep, stretched and reached out only to find that someone else reached for her back. She grabbed the other body and snuggled in close to it with her eyes shut tight and a tired smile. Reaver, was awake and decided to whisper into Sparrows ear,

"You know Sparrow, Scottish girls really are the best."

"The best at what?" Sparrow replied sleepily while snuggiling closer to Reaver.

Reaver then whispered into Sparrows ear sevral things causing Sparrow to be awoken in so much shock she rolled back and fell off the bed.

* * *

Chapt er two will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Sorry If its bad ^^ I'm really tired right now.


	2. Wife on the Horizion

Hey guys, I'd like to say thanks to TwilightMarkedRaven, For giving me my first Review and it was such a sweet one too. In response to your review, You never know I might just make Reaver and Sparrow be together, certainly judging by this chapter there both moody enough and violent for it.

I also wrote half this chapter while I was upset and the other half not, so if things happen to quickly and change alot Im sorry :P

P.s - I need a Beta if anyones interested

* * *

**Chapter Two - Wife on the Horozion.**

Sparrow still half asleep, stretched and reached out only to find that someone else reached for her back. She grabbed the other body and snuggled in close to it with her eyes shut tight and a tired smile. Reaver, was awake and decided to whisper into Sparrows ear,

"You know Sparrow, Scottish girls really are the best."

"The best at what?" Sparrow replied sleepily while snuggling closer to Reaver.

Reaver then whispered into Sparrows ear several things causing Sparrow to be awoken in so much shock she rolled back and fell off the bed.

* * *

Sparrow had just stood up after a very long time, The impact of the fall had stunned her while Reaver was still lying in bed laughing loudly.  
Sparrow grabbed one of the pillows off her bed and repeatedly hit Reaver with let out a muffled scream and a very girlie one at that. Sparrow stopped hitting him to see what all the fuss was about, She hadn't even hurt him yet.  
to her surprise Reaver was sprawled out on the bed still fully dressed and his hair astray, With a panicky look upon his face.

"Oh what is it?", Sparrow asked as she dropped the pillow on the bed with a thunk and looked around for something harder.

Reaver who was still sprawled on the bed replied,"You ruined my hair!".

"You're HAIR! you're hair!" Sparrow exclaimed, " I was unconscious and you did things to me!..Things I've never even heard of.

Reaver snapped back, "Dear me Sparrow, can't we take a joke?".

Sparrow grabbed another pillow and launched it towards Reaver who had now stood. The only thing between the two of them was the bed

"You expect me to believe you didn't touch me while I was defenseless, you sick creep", questioned Sparrow her voice getting louder and angrier.

"Sparrow now you really are flattering yourself", Said Reaver raising his voice as loud as hers. "I didn't have a chance to do anything, I was busy reading your life story".  
He motioned towards Sparrows diary which was now on the floor at Reavers feet. Her face flushed a dark pink, she was so angry at him but she looked down in embarrassment knowing some of the things Reaver must have read.  
Reaver on the other hand wore a triumphant grin as he had won this battle, but he wasn't leaving it at that.

"You should be ashamed Sparrow thinking I would do something so.." Reaver paused thinking of the right word, "Perverse".

Sparrow was to busy worrying that Reaver now knew all her secrets and what he must think of was trying to calm down she was so angry.

Reaver added, "What would your sister think?, If she was alive, poor thing". Sparrows head snapped up and she looked at Reaver with anger in her eyes, they were full of tears ready to spill over and fall down her cheeks

"Not much of hero, was she?, one shot and she was down", Smirked Reaver "She sounds pretty weak. Sorry _sounded_ pretty weak".

"Leave her out of this!" Sparrow shouted and as she did the tears in her eyes did spill down her cheeks. All Sparrow could think of was that day in_ Castle Fairfax._ thoughts were spinning round her head. She rembered Rose screaming, she remembered Lucien apologizing but not stopping, There was so much light..first red then blue or was it the other way around.. and she couldn't get the screaming out of her head..Or the feeling of thinking your dying and rushing through the sky.

Sparrow collapsed on the floor shaking putting her arms over her head and covering her eyes. Reaver at the other side of the room grabbed his _Dragonstomper 48_. and circled the bed until he was directly infront of Sparrow,His favourite phrase was _'Kicking a man who was down'_ he looked at her through pitiful eyes and put his finger on the trigger.

"Atleast I didn't destroy my whole village for a longer life". Sparrow cried not seeing the gun in his hand. "How can you live with yourself?".

As Sparrow said this Reaver fired his gun, but because of what Sparrow said he missed her head and shot her shoulder instead. Sparrow let out a suprised scream.

"You couldn't last a second in my life, you have no idea what I've been through you little whore!", Reaver screamed completely out of character.

Sparrow clutched her shoulder in pain, and just as Reaver went to fire the final shot into Sparrow a voice called out into the room.

* * *

Sparrow who was waiting for a quick death was still crouched on the floor with one hand grasping her shoulder that was oozing with thick blood while the other hand covered her face and eyes, didn't feel a thing and everything was quiet until she heard a familiar voice speak. Sparrow recognised the voice almost immediately, It was the voice of her best friend,  
The voice belonged to Theresa. Sparrow smiled forgetting completely about her shoulder or Reaver or anything for that matter. She never thought she'd here Theresa's voice again, The minute she heard Theresa all the screaming in her head stopped and all the pain in her shoulder was gone. She looked around the room only to see Reaver standing looking intrigued.. and that was all. Theresa wasn't there, not physically at least.

Theresa's voice called loudly to both Sparrow and Reaver saying, "It is a great shame and dishonour when two hero's take it upon themselves to create havoc".

Those words didn't phase Reaver at all he was ready to shoot Sparrow once and for all when Theresa appeared between both him and Sparrow.

"If you think I wont kill you because I have some sort of respect for you then I'm afraid you're wrong, Besides don't you Gypsies believe in fair play?,Stopping a man from winning a fight! Surely that's cheating!". Huffed Reaver.

"I come bringing you the news of a gift I'm giving you both", Said Theresa calmly. Both Sparrow and Reaver tried to interrupt but She wouldn't allow it and continued, " As You each feel that the life of a hero is to much to bear I shall send you both back in time and give you the choice, It is up to you both what you choose. Although If Reaver chooses to change his past Sparrow you may not exsisted at all and if Sparrow Changes her past, Lucien may destroy the world".

Theresa let this sink into them both. The whole room was quiet and not even Reaver was smiling now. Theresa handed Sparrow who was still on the ground a health potion for her arm.  
Sparrow drank the potion quickly and watched as her arm healed again but she couldn't Really focus on had happened so fast, Less than an hour ago she was asleep..and since then she had broke down, thought she was going to die and been extremely happy that her best friend had appeared and now she could only think how it must all be her fault._ She_ started shouting at Reaver and accusing him of things, but then he wouldn't leave it, He had to rub salt into the wound.

Reaver was the first to speak, " Are you trying to tell me, The sharp pointy thing in the middle of the sea can send me back to Oakvale?".

"Yes." Replied Theresa calmly, "Now enough Questions, Reaver we will start with you. I'm sending both you and sparrow back to one day before you struck the deal with the Shadow court. You will both see each other as you really are now but everyone else will see Reaver the young man and his friend Sparrow".

Theresa simply smiled at them both and said, " Good luck, no matter what path you choose. Though I should warn you anyone who can't past this test will lose there hero abilities. you have two days, Its up to you what you do or do not change".

* * *

With that Sparrow and Reaver were spinning fast surrounded by Green and yellow orbs, before Sparrow could even come to term with what was happening she fell to the ground in a grassy field, seconds later Reaver lannded on top of her.

With a charming grin Reaver said, " If I knew it'd be this easy to get on top of you Sparrow, Id have tried to kill you a long time ago".

Sparrow pushed Reaver off her in frustration and looked around and then looked at both herself and Reaver.

"For the love of Albion Reaver how can you be so calm, I hope you know I hate you! and where are we and what are we wearing?", Sparrow said to Reaver.

Reaver looked down at his common clothes with disgust and then looked around him only to see his home town and a beautiful women coming towards him, he was so shocked he couldnt even speak his heart was beating one million miles a minute

The women who was coming towards him was wearing a _Dark Villagers_ outfit and had long blond hair, Her eyes were an ocean blue and she had soft pink lips.  
Her face was full of anger and when she got to Reaver she slapped him and screamed, "Who is she!, You said you were going to a pub and you come back with her!".

Reaver was about to reply hastily when Sparrow asked, "Who exactly are you?". Sparrow wasn't exactly Reavers friend but no one should slap him.

"I'm supposed to be marrying him!" Said the woman angrily while Reaver kept muttering _Its her_.. over and over.


	3. John Or Reaver?

Sorry for the long delay, I didnt really have much inspiration. Thanks for the lovley reviews. Im hoping in this chapter I have Reaver much more in character and I also have a little treat in store for

SparrowXReaver fans (;

* * *

**Chapter three - John Or Reaver?**

Sparrow stood staring in awe at the woman before her, Sparrow had no idea Reaver was due to be married. Somehow he never seemed like the marriage type.  
While Sparrow was standing staring at the furious beauty before her, Reaver slid a nervous hand up to his hair and tousled it around.

Reaver was shaking, only minutes ago he and Sparrow where fighting and now he was standing before his beautiful Willow, he could smell the sweet Cinnamon from her long blond hair and he could see the sun glimmer on her tanned gentle skin. He loved it when she was angry her delicate little nostrils would flare and her eyelashes would flutter.  
A single tear passed down Reaver's cheek as he looked at Willow. Sparrow was completely forgotten, He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Of course he was happy at his parties but that was nothing like the happiness he felt now. It must be a trick he thought.

Reaver's heart felt a sudden pang, He couldn't do it. Not again, lots of thoughts ran through Reaver's head at this point, his tears ran down his cheek heavier and quicker _If I want to pass that ridiculous gypsy's test and be alive I'll have to kill her and my family all over again_..

Reaver needed out of there, He grabbed Sparrow who was still shock still. Pulling her towards him he panicked as he saw the look on Willow's face and then pushed Sparrow away again.  
Sparrow stumbled back and eventually stilled and thought to herself as she looked between the two, She couldn't believe she was standing in-front of Reaver and his future bride.. _or is it past bride?_ or _past future bride?_.  
No. She didn't have time to think about this Reaver was a wreck and he might make a rash decision.

"Good afternoon, I'm afraid we have yet to meet I'm Sparrow Reaver's cousin," said Sparrow. Reaver was mumbling and shaking his head.

"Who's cousin?," Willow directed at Sparrow, before she turned to Reaver and said in a hurt and angry voice, "John what is she taking about? and Why are you so upset?."

Sparrow stood mouth agape, "John?" was all she said.

Reaver mumbled something about Sparrow meeting her auntie, her aunt being his mother and ran off holding Sparrow's wrist, Sparrow and Reaver had ran for at least a mile when they had to stop. sweat dripped from Sparrows brow as she wiped it she automatically looked around for Ocelot but her faithful companion was no were to be seen.  
Sparrow a little upset turned to find Reaver's tear stained eyes boring into hers. There was a long sustained silence and as Sparrow went to speak Reaver did to.

"Years ago.. Well Three days from now, I didn't know The Shadow Court would kill the citizens of Oakvale..I was a different man," Cried Reaver "I cant do it again."

"You must" Sparrow replied hastily. "If you don't I might not exist, You wont exist. The whole of Albion as we no it is ruined, Reaver you are a hero, If your not alive I may not destroy Lucien. Reaver I have seen you kill hundereds without blinking surley you can relive one day."

Reaver fell to the ground crying, his past had haunted him before, surely this was a nightmare. Sparrow crouched down and put a hand on Reavers shoulder, with the other hand she tilted his head up towards hers and she looked him in the eyes.

"Reaver, I may hate you and you may be a narcissistic egotistical hobbe who has tried to kill me on multiple occasions, but you've done this before and _we_ can do it again".  
When Sparrow said "_We can do it again"_ all she could think of was when Reaver made her go to the shadow court and the look on the woman's face as the shadow court took her youth...  
Sparrow visibly shuddered, but right now she needed Reaver or she may not even exist.. Everything has to be the same she thought.

"Reaver, We can do this", was all Sparrow had left to say.

Reaver wiped his face and said, "Reaver?, My dear don't be absurd, call me John."

Sparrow Whose emotions where everywhere was amazed at Reaver's quick change back to his usually Icy state. If putting up with Reaver's moods was what it took she could handle it.

* * *

After a long conversation on how Reaver needed to act and what his and Sparrow's story was, both Headed towards Reaver's home, a small cottage in which he and his mother lived. On the way Reaver explain that in these days unmarried couples couldn't sleep together or live with each other respectfully and that he lived at home to care for his mother.

After arriving at the cottage Reaver knocked on the door twice and opened it. He entered followed by Sparrow who shut the door behind her. She thought to herself surley Reavers mother would notice Sparrow wasn't her niece and wasn't here followed after Reaver to small room where a woman who was around sixty sat.

"Mother, Aunt Esmeralda's daughter Sparrow has come to visit." Said Reaver politley."  
The elderly woman stood up and walked slowly towards Sparrow with an unsure look on her face. Then suddenly a warm smile grazed the woman's lips as she then embraced Sparrow in a hug.  
Sparrow surprised by this hugged the woman back looking over her shoulder only to see Reaver watching the Exchange with a smirk.

"My dear, I haven't seen you since you were a child, my how you've grown. You even get called Sparrow now?, Last I checked you were called Ailsa," Said Reavers mother light heartily, "How come you haven't come to visit?."

Sparrow Replied nervously, "Mother wanted to visit _Aurora_ for while."

"Never the less my dear, your here just in time to see John be married." Reavers mother said cheerfully as she turned around to Reaver. "Tea, John?."

Reaver nodded for both himself and Sparrow. Reavers Mother hurried to the stove and started moving some pots and pans around. As Sparrow went to protest Reaver stopped her before She could make her argument against the very idea. She needed to remember she was in a different time, One where perhaps objections to something like that was offensive.  
Reaver lead Sparrow to some wooden stairs and stopped just as the reached the first step.

"Mother, I'm Showing Sparrow to my room." Called Reaver, "Its the only room with a spare bed."

Again before Sparrow could object Reaver was pulling her along, Upstairs Sparrow was lead through a room that was a little less than average looking. There was a double bed in one corner and in the other was a plain bed with barley enough room for one wallpaper on the wall was a simple green shade. Sparrow gazed around the room in complete shock. It was uneasy to know that Reaver used to be happy with the most simple of things.

Sparrow headed towards the single bed and flunked down on it only to find her bag lying there filled with unusual clothes and the guild seal. With a rush of tired hope and excitement she looked around for her trusted friend Ocelot.

"I'm afraid your loyal friend cant be there." said the familiar voice of Theresa.

Sparrow picked up the guild seal and threw it into the bag and then threw the bag to the floor. Sparrow pushed her face into the musky smelling pillow and sighed.

"She'll forget about the tea, She does that I'm afraid." Reaver mentioned.

An Awkward silence filled the room. Reaver sat on his bed, On the outside he was completely relaxed on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He needed a drink. Better yet he needed sex and he needed to hold his pistol. It was just then he realised his pistol was gone. He should have realised earlier that guns weren't around back then.  
He reached under his bed and grabbed a bottle of wine. Just where he always kept them. He stood up and walked over to where Sparrow lay, Maybe he could get two of the things he wanted after all.  
taking a drink from the bottle he tapped Sparrow gently on the back.  
Sparrow raised her head to find Reaver with his hand stretched towards her holding a bottle of wine. Sparrow wasn't usually a drinker but on this one occasion she made an exception.

After one hour of silence and drinking, the sun was setting in the sky. Reaver was beginning to feel like his old self while Sparrow was finally coming to terms with what was going on.  
Sparrow had realised that her and Reaver where about to go through hell in the next two days. She realised that as much as she hated Reaver in two days she was going to stand with him while he watched his loved ones die and watch his mother turn to ash, She was seeing Reaver in a new light, a depressing one, One in which Reaver was a young man named John who loved his mother and was silly, So silly and scared of dying that he risked going to the _Shadow court._ though,

If only he knew back then maybe he'd have chosen different.. thought Sparrow, and now that he has the chance to change it all, he's forced to keep it the same for the sake of her life. For once Reaver was being unselfish and doing whats better for everyone else and not himself, Or maybe he just wanted to live forever and get his gun back. Most likely the latter.

"Thank you," said Sparrow drunkily looking at Reavers face, a face that now she saw was rather handsome. Infact Sparrow noted how devilishly sexy Reavers eyes were... No she thought to herself it must be the wine.

Reaver gave Sparrow a Charming grin and replied, "Oh my dear, You are quiet welcome."

Sparrow flushed at Reaver words and she wasn't that sure why. This act of course didn't go unnoticed by Reaver. Sparrow needed to think straight, her head was starting to hurt and Reaver seemed to be smiling sexier and sexier, before she knew what she was doing she was blurting stuff out.

"Reaver you look really attractive when you smile like that."

Reaver replied with a cheeky grin, "Now, Sparrow is that something you should say to a family member?."

"No, I guess not," said Sparrow with a smile".

Sparrow laughed and lay back in her bed as Reaver finished the bottle of wine.

"Sparrow it only seems fair I ask, What is your real name?." asked Reaver interested.

"Lily." Was all Sparrow replied.

"That may be the loveliest name Ive ever heard... Lily, m'dear its rather early, I can think of an activity that can help us both rest." Reaver stated seductively.

Reaver awaited a reply and after several moments he heard soft snoring come from Sparrow, Grudgingly he walked over to his bed hoping to wake up in Bloodstone next to Sparrow and this whole day was one long dream.


	4. Sex Or Violence?

Hello again, I was such a writing mood I couldn't help but upload another chapter so soon. I'm hoping maybe to finish this as Fable 3 comes out.. even if I'm a few days off. I'd also like to add that Im moving this chapter rating up to a M.

I'd love some more reviews. Also Ive now decided how I want the story to go and who ends up doing what..

* * *

Sparrow awoke from a very strange dream, one she never planned to go through opened her eyes only to find that she wasn't in fact dreaming. She was in a very familiar house, A house she knew belonged to Reaver's mother, she scanned the room looking for Reaver when her eyes finally landed on his bed, she found he was gone.  
_Probably away with Willow trying to see if he can screw her one last time_, Thought Sparrow. She really thought she had made progress with Reaver. When yesterday he had broken down with her, telling her that he wasn't Reaver at all that he was a coward named John. But then when she got to Reaver's home and next thing she knew he was drinking and flirting almost as nothing had changed.

Sparrow got out of the dusty, old bed and stood on the brown oak flooring, She picked up her bag and rummaged through it, while rummaging she found a old fashioned dingy dress and decided it would do. After looking all round the small room she decided that Reaver wasn't watching and changed into it. While putting on her shoes she saw something, She then pulled a Obsidian Kantana out from under the bed and put it on her back and covered it with a villagers cloak, thanking Theresa mentally for not leaving her unarmed. Approaching the top of the stairs ready to descend Sparrow heard voices below. One she noted right away as Reaver's.

"John, darling your acting very odd these past days, you sure your ok?," Asked Reavers mother with concern in her voice.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine I'm just acting a little off my peak because I have to venture on trip in two days and fair wells are an annoying inconvenience". Replied Raver boredly.

That's the Reaver that I know thought Sparrow. John may have surfaced in Reavers emotions in a state of shock but Sparrow was sure that the real John wasn't coming back and Reaver was not going to let the Spire take away his powers. Though Sparrow still felt pity in knowing that Reaver was soon to go through a great loss and these two days were very important to him.

Sparrow heard laughter coming from the room was female but definitely not that of Reaver's mother.

"Oh John, you sound like a nobleman." Laughed someone who Sparrow realised was Willow.

Sparrow couldn't help but laugh at this too. She was imagining Reaver speaking like a commoner or better yet swearing like a drunk. The Reaver she knew wasn't anything like the Reaver they must have known. Sparrow still laughing lightly went down one more step to get a better listen.

"Well Sir John," said Willow in a mocking tone. "Shall we venture on our walk through the fields today like we planned? or shall you stay here and we shall make tea while discussing how irksome the economy is?."

Sparrow heard both Reaver and his mother laugh at this and decided now would be the best time to make her appearance down the stairs. With all the skill of a chicken Sparrow tripped on her third step and fell down the final ten. With each step Sparrow let out a very unlady like noise. By the time she reached the bottom, Reaver, his mother and Willow where standing there with varying expressions. Willow was in a sate of shock similar to that of Sparrow the day before. Reaver's mother was scrambling in complete worry and Reaver was standing before her hand stretched down trying to keep a massive grin off his face and failing.

"Sparrow," said Reaver cheerfully. "How nice of you to drop in".

Sparrow grabbed Reavers hand and was gracefully pulled to her feet. When standing she gave Reaver a scowl and started fixing her dress.

Reaver drew Sparrows attention away from the dress and introduced her to willow.

"Sparrow this is my future bride, Willow and Willow this is Sparrow shes my cousin , Shes a traveller. I'm venturing with her to Samarkand in two days." said Reaver indicating to them both.

"Im awfully sorry we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. John explained everything the S'morning." said Willow sounding genuinely sorry.

Sparrow, who was now getting a better look at Willow noted that she was beautiful but in a simple way. It was just like Reaver to pick a simple girl with blond hair and large breasts to fall in love with. Sparrow laughed inwardly at this thought.

"Its not a worry at all, Its really my fault." said Sparrow "I was just shocked as to how John here could get someone so beautiful like you."

All three woman laughed while Reaver gazed at his reflection in a pale of water. He looked good he thought, Otherwise so many woman wouldn't practically through themselves at him. He was the perfect man. He was handsome, skilled and not to mention care free.. Maybe a little to care free. No. He wasn't going to think about this for a second longer, he was Reaver and these next two days would be lived by Reaver a care free man and not the pathetic boy John who was so scared and broken.

"Erm.. Sparrow, If you ladies are quiet done with your little deliberation, perhaps we could discuss a few matters in private." said Reaver with a mixture of annoyance and uninterest.

Reaver went outside beckoning Sparrow to follow, she obeyed and shut the creaky wooden door behind her. Once outside Sparrow spotted Reaver sitting under a oak tree near by. Walking towards him Sparrow couldn't help but wonder when Reaver became so posh. Before she could voice her question, Reaver motioned her to sit down beside him.  
Sparrow again obeyed and awaited Reavers _matters_..

"Today," said Reaver smoothly, "I go on a walk with Willow but just as she goes to say something important.. There's screaming coming from the village. I of course ran back to find bandits and therefore skillfully murder everyone of the buggers, but I don't get there fast enough and one or two people die."

"Okay, so this time why don't you stay with willow and I'll handle everything here." Said Sparrow with a kind smile, She felt like fighting to let off a little steam.

Reaver looked deep into Sparrows eyes. Just as Reaver went to say some form of thanks back, he coughed and said unmoved, "that's all fine and dandy Sparrow but the two people who die, they need to die again don't they?".

Sparrow nervously replied, "I guess so, But Theresa said we could make some changes.." Sparrow motioned to the Seal in her bag.

"Yes, but those two people who die make a big impact on future events." said Reaver becoming slightly impatient, This of course was not unseen by Sparrow. "One of the people who die makes me ...very upset so to speak, and when I'm spotted upset someone or something rather, gives me an offer."

"One you couldnt refuse." Stated Sparrow quietly. Sparrow was sure she knew what was coming next.

"So, Sparrow In short when those pesky bandits come make sure they kill a new born baby and my mother". Reaver said coldly.

Sparrow was so shocked by what she heard. It was obvious to her now why Reaver was the way he was. Why he did what he did. Sparrow sat still beside Reaver and gently put her hand upon his knee and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Reaver didn't want any of Sparrows pity. He was the great Reaver and he had no emotions.

"Or.." Reaver added after seeing Sparrows affection. "You could just kill all the bandits and finish the Innocents off yourself, I could always do it if you haven't got the stomach, details aren't an issue."

Sparrow was disgusted, She fooled herself into thinking she was seeing a new type of Reaver. He was as cruel as ever. she was never going to see the true Reaver ever again and it sadden her to find this pitiful excuse of a man with no morals.

"You disgust me," was all Sparrow said quietly and got up to leave.

"Your hardly perfect Sparrow, so don't dare pity me. If you remember correctly, you came back from the Shadow court looking as young as ever. I know for a fact you sacrificed someone else's youth otherwise you wouldn't be here eh?." Just as Sparrow was about to but in Reaver added, "I didn't force you to do it".  
with this final statement Sparrow ran off crying leaving Reaver there sitting there impassively.

* * *

Reaver had set off with Willow but this time he made sure to get further away from the village so as to not hear the screams from the bandit attack. On the way Reaver was thinking of ways he could fake crying at seeing his mothers dead bodice. Maybe he would actually cry?. No. not Reaver. he'd have make it look good though so the Shadow court would approach him.  
When they both couldn't walk any further, Willow took a blanket out a bag and lay it upon the ground, she then took out a bottle of mead and sat on the blanket.  
Reaver also sat down, He was partly excited to see how things would turn out without the interruption. Willow placed the bottle down on the blanket and threw her arms around Reaver. Reaver gently put his hands on her waist and the both locked in a passionate kiss. The kiss burned, Reaver kissed her more hungrily knowing that he would never get to feel this away again. Knowing that there was fire within him and the only person who could put it out was Willow, In hundreds of years only Willow made him want more. Then again he hadn't yet had Sparrow.. Why was his mind wandering to Sparrow when he had the love of his life right here in front of him.

Willow grabbed at Reavers shirt and pulled it up over his head breaking the kiss momentarily, revealing his tanned chest with defined abs. He had no hair on his body, he was completely smooth leaving his skin to shimmer in the sunlight. Willow placed a soft hand on Reavers chest and looked up into his face.

"John, there's something important I've been meaning to tell you." said Willow her voice filled with passion. Reaver had been wondering for hundreds of years what was coming next. He was filled with so much anticipation, He almost didn't want to know, knowing that he might regret it come tomorrow.

"Go on.." Reaver replied

What Reaver heard next was the thing he expected the least. It made him feel sick. So sick that he didn't want to see the Shadow court ever again.

"Im pregnant." said Willow with a smile .


	5. History Repeats Himself

Hey, Update!.

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter I've been a tad busy. I also drew a picture of 'my' Sparrow, based on what happens in chapter one.

.com/gallery/#/d30wov5

* * *

**Chapter Five - History Repeats Himself.**

Sparrow paced around Reaver's home wondering how today's events were going to turn out. She was waiting on Reaver's mother returning from the local tavern, With wine to celebrate some important news. Reaver's mother told Sparrow before Willow had left she told Reaver's mother to be ready for celebration.  
Sparrow had wandered to a book shelve and looked at the many books about heroes, as she reached for one entitled Chicken Chaser the door opened and in stepped Reaver's mother.

"Oh my dear, would you help me with these bottles?" she asked distressed. Sparrow didn't reply but rushed to the woman's side to help her carry the many bottles of wine.

"Reaver's mother, Isn't this all a bit much?." Sparrow asked after setting four bottles onto the table.

"For goodness sake dear do call me Annora," she muttered "And, Surely you know what the good news is..?".

Sparrow answered Annora's question with a few blank stares only to be shocked by her own stupidity. It explained it all.. Why Willow was glowing, Why her breasts were very large, the fact she wanted Reaver alone to tell him important news, She always seemed to have worry in her eyes and a certain happiness.

Sparrow let out an excited yelp, "Shes with child." Annora's answer wasn't needed, Sparrow could tell by the proud look in her eyes.

"I'm just glad I get to live long enough to see my grandchild." It was then that Sparrow's gut turned, She let her eyes fall to the floor and hung her head in shame.

Reaver's mother Annora was ready to ask the issue but was interrupted by screaming.

* * *

Outside many bandits were storming the gates and barricades around the village. A large bald man grabbed a baby from a woman's arms and threw it to the ground, forcing the woman against a wall. The baby crying lay in the street with blood on its face was helpless as Sparrow ran out the house, she looked at the child then further up the path to see a group of bandits lead by two large wolf like dogs. The animals had seen the child and were heading for it. remebering what Reaver had said Sparrow stood motionless. Sparrow looked up at the woman being raped against the wall and saw that she was not fighting the man but fighting for her child. _So what, if I save this child_? she thought. Its not like it'll make a difference. As long as Reaver sees his mother dead and crys, there aren't any differences.

Sparrow ran forward blade unsheathed and picked up the child as she did this, A bandit had approached her back and kicked her to the ground covering the child gently in her chest she made sure as to not let the blow injure the child more. Sparrow grabbed her sword and stabbed it into leg of the man behind her causing him to fall to the ground. the wolf like dog that was ready to attack Sparrow stopped and fed on the bandit instead. Sparrow ran baby in arms to the helpless mother. after decapitating the grubby bald man she gave the woman her child and motioned her towards a cellar near by.

* * *

After killing bandit after bandit the town was clear and silent, splattered in blood. Sparrow had no time to think and ran back into Reaver's house, the place had been ransacked and all valuables seemed to be missing. _He must have went out the back entrance_ cursed Sparrow to herself. running outside she saw Annora in prefect condition. when Annora turned to face her Sparrow also notice an Archer in the distance. The bandit aimed at Annora's back. It was then Sparrow looked into Annora's eyes with her own teary ones oozing with guilt and whispered..

"I'm so sorry," with a soft whimper Anora fell forward onto the ground with an arrow in her back. Sparrow went to her side and rolled her over.

"My dear can I ask you a fav..our..? a final request?" coughed Annora, This surprised Sparrow but not as much as the fact that Annora wasn't mad at her. Sparrow nodded and waited on the dying woman's last request.

"I.. I know your not.. his cousin." she murmered, "Your not the first woman hes made an excuse for.."

Sparrow laughed with nerves and tears and smiled at the woman. She wasn't as foolish as Reaver thought.

"I ask.. because Its my dying wish.. to have a grand.. gra ..child if John has a daughter .. ask him to call her Anara and if he has a son call him Logan." she cried.

Sparrow knew Reaver never would have a child because in a day his love and spawn would be dead due to the Shadow court. But Sparrow couldn't deny a dying woman this.

"I promise when Reaver has a child it shall be named the way you want".

With that the woman happily shut her eyes and drifted to sleep..

Sparrow held Annora's hand and didn't let go until she felt a drip of water on her shoulder. She looked up to find Reaver standing there many tears spilling over his eyes.  
he crouched beside Sparrow and they both sat in silence. Sparrow embraced Reaver with a hug and cried into his shoulder. rather than flinch away he hugged her back and buried his face in her hair.

"Im so sorry". Sparrow whispered to him gently. It was then Sparrow noticed a dark hooded figure at the corner of her eye hiding barley behind a tree.  
"I also want you to know, I understand if you'd go to extreme measures to forgot this".

Reaver noticing Sparrows change of tone replied, "I'd give up everything I have to avoid facing the pain she must have, I'm so afraid of dying .

"I know John," Sparrow answered. " I understand."

"You don't understand!" shouted and pushed Sparrow away and turned to his mothers body. "I'm stronger now. I am Reaver."

Reaver didn't think acting it all out again would hurt this much but if anything it hurt more. Knowing he had a child on the way. and somehow having this moment with Sparrow instead of Willow made him realise, Willow didn't understand but Sparrow might...


	6. Odd Rvalmance

The next Chapter (6) is finally here. I need to finish this Fic off, I think it would be unfair to not finish it for the fans who reveiwed it ect.. Only a few more chapters left.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six - Odd Rivalmance.**

Sparrow was awoke from light sleep to find a dazzling Reaver dressed in all black standing over her, pushing stands of hair from her eyes and yawning she looked out the window. It was dark outside, the sky was a deep purple and the stars were glowing.

"What times is it Reaver?.." Sparrow asked groggily, "What is going on?"

Sparrow reached for her blade while trying to cover herself when Reaver stopped her. "Calm down dear, In five minutes I am going to leave and accidently bump into the shadow court, In the morning The Shadow court come for the Village, You may want to hide M'dear."

"Thank you kindly for the warning," Sparrow remarked sarcastically. "But isn't that a lot for me to take in?".

Sparrow got out of bed wrapped in the sheet, she grabbed a book off the bed and stuck it into the bag. She had a fallen asleep reading again. Reaver was taking a flask from his hip and swigging the contents.

"I don't care, You have been warned my little darling, now until I get back you can.. paint, have a threesome.. but you cant come with me." After emptying the flask of its contents he left with a wave.

Sparrow sat there staring after him. She was going to be in for a long night.

Reaver was terrified as he walked through the misty town and headed towards the outskirts. It was dark and dull and even though he knew he was safe and that he had his gun, Oh shoot no he didn't. His beloved _Dragonstomper_ would be a blessing right about now.  
He also knew that ten or so eyes were watching him and he didn't like it. his boots made a soft clunk as he walked, his black cloak flowing behind him in the summer nights breeze Reaver's speed quickened as did his mind. "When I find that blind gypsy I will give her the worst death imaginable".

Reaver was approaching a dark area just outside of town, when he was tapped on the shoulder by what felt like death.

"So, you got our letturr..." suspected a dark voice. Reaver turned seemingly unphased to see a dark figure stand there holding a bloodied seal. The figures eyes were a dark blood red and many souls seemed to be lost in them.

"Yes," Reaver jeered. "Now may we go inside its awfully cold out here?".

The figure laughed a dark bone chilling laugh, "My.. you have a sharrrp tongue don't you.. I do enjoy characturrr."

* * *

Sparrow was standing over Annora's grave in the garden. It reminded her of her sister. Sparrow bent over and picked up a white lily that lay beside the grave, It was so beautiful bronze and cream colored. Sparrow heard someone coming towards her, she shoved the lily into her pocket and spun around in time to see Willow standing there with a smile upon her face.  
This just made Sparrow feel worse. She didn't know these people yet it was partly up to her if they got to live or die.  
Sparrow couldn't do it. She saved a baby when she shouldn't have, who knows what that child may grow up to be.

"Hello Sparrow," Willow acknowledged. "You were really brave saving the village, even If you couldn't save everyone." Sparrow looked down ashamed of herself.  
"No I didn't mean that the way it came out..I..uh I mean.."

"Don't worry Willow I understand it was a nice thanks." Sparrow replied.

"Hey, Sparrow what is your real name?" Willow inquired.

"Its..Kita." she lied.

"Perfect, If the baby is a girl I'll call her Kita, the bravest woman I know."

The two women sat outside in the warm summers night chatting till dawn.

"Sparrow, The baby you saved today, her name was Sutton. she was only a few months old.. you're truly marvelous.." Willow added into the conversation.

Sparrow twirled a strand of short brown hair around her finger and smiled a fake grin, " How come I feel like a monster..."

A blood freezing scream belted from the edge of the village and sparrow looked up suddenly too see it was morning, and she hadn't hidden.

sparrow ran faster then humanly possible inside the home, Willow close on her heels, Grabbing her bag and all its contents in a frantic hurry as she could feel a dark and cold shiver coming nearer and nearer. Willow grabbed a hold of Sparrow's arm tightly and ran to a bookcase at the far end of the house. She and Sparrow pushed the bookcase aside and saw a gap in a wall large enough for one person only. Sparrow and Willow looked at each other. Willow had a pleading in her eyes, she was begging Sparrow for mercy. Begging Sparrow to let her go in the gap to save both herself and her unborn child. It was like the Shadow court all over again for Sparrow. Only this time there was no seal and the other woman was willow and she was here on purpose.. Sparrow had been regretting what she did too that other woman to keep her youth years ago. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Willow get inside this hole and don't come out until all the screaming stops!" Cried Sparrow.

"But.."

"No buts." Sparrow cut in, "Just save your child and yourself..."

Sparrow pushed the bookcase in front of the gap and took one last look into Willows eyes. She then lay in wait for the Shadows to come and claim her.

At least she died saving someone and at least if she wasn't born Rose may end up with a family.. or away from Lucien.. at any rate Reaver would protect the world from Lucien. the four heroes Reaver, Hammer, Garth and Rose.  
That was odd to think about and made Sparrow cry.

The house became frozen as several shadows entered. Upon reaching sparrow the looked closely at her.

"You are not a resident of Oakvale and so we do not have the right to your soul."

The shadow then strode forward into the bookcase, at the other side Willow screamed and the shadow re-appeared. The four shadows looked at Sparrow and all she could think of was even though she had done the right thing it still hadn't been enough.

The tallest Shadow glided towards sparrow and smiled a cruel and gruesome grin, "Sparrow of Albion.. you. shouldn't be here.. not in this timee.." Sparrow was shocked still.  
The shadow produced a scroll that as apparently blank and looked at it intently. Sparrows heart was racing, Why had Theresa not warned her for this. where was Reaver.

"According to this.. Reaver will try and give your soul to us as payment..wee.. can stop this and make another woman appear the day you do.. a woman called Elizabeth."  
The Shadow said whilst reclaiming the scroll.

"All youuu need to do is.. tell us How you got here.. in this time.. and we will give you the choice in future to keep your beauty.. for a small time."

Sparrow realized she must have made this deal.. without knowing.. but Theresa knew.. Time was a tricky thing.

"The Spire." as all Sparrow said, She remembered sacrificing that other womans youth for Reaver instead of her own. she just honestly didn't no how that woman was there why she was there, but now she did. That was Sparrows fault as well. Which made her feel worse. But she needed to e young and strong to defeat Lucien.

"Goooooood byy ee.." the shadows whispered.

And then all went black.

* * *

Sparrow awoke in a cold black room with touches of blue here and there. She rolled over to find she was on a small wooden bed, and she wasn't alone. Reaver was there asleep.. and also very naked.. very like herself. Sparrow scanned the room to find a chest in the far corner. Rushing over to the large chest she opened it to find a black and cream corset, black leather hot pants, a pair or black thigh high boots with golden embroidery and similar colored matching noble coat. without even glancing back at Reaver she put the clothes on over her slightly muscular figure.

After finishing dressing she turned to find Reaver still very much asleep, searching the chest more she found Reavers clothes and weapons. Lifting up her pistol she aimed it the pillow beside Reaver.

A shot rang that made Reaver jump up dropping the bed sheet and so standing there fully nude. Sparrow was covered in a deep blush.

"My, my Sparrow. I never thought you were the type to take advantage of a man and then shoot him the next morning.. why you almost remind me of..well me.

Sparrow grabbed a bundle of clothes and threw them towards Reaver. she then turned around hiding her face, she wasn't sure if she was hiding from Reavers naked form or if she was hiding her red face. She had to remember she was angry at him.

" Where were you exactly!, I needed your help in Oakvale and you didn't show up. You know I tried to save your unborn child and I still failed!." Sparrow asked.

"If you must know Sparrow. I ran fastly through fields and though I ran all I could hear was shrieks. All I could see was Oakvale being devoured." Reaver said coldly. " I shouldn't have had to relive that, and now I refuse too. I was feeling delicate and breakable.. I fell to my knees and all I could hear was screams.. but no not again.."

Reaver upholstered his pistol and pointed it at Sparrow.. and before he could even think of pulling the trigger Sparrow was behind him. It was almost as if she had slowed down time.

"How could you Reaver!" Sparrow said. "After everything we've been through after sharing your feelings with me.."

"Because, no one should know how I feel!". Reaver Span round and pulled his trigger. The bullet just missing Sparrow.

Sparrow was now face to face with Reaver the anger showed in her eyes. The excitement was in his. His warm breath was angry and breathing against her face. his gun was aimed against at her temple. his body close to hers she heard Reaver''s hand move the trigger slightly and she shut her eyes.

Reaver smashed his lips down on Sparrows, tossing his pistol to the side. Sparrows surprisingly soft lips stiff at first seemed to respond. Reaver pushed Sparrow against the wall behind her and deepened the kiss. Reaver moved his lips down towards Sparrows exposed neck and collar bone..

Sparrow was so confused. her mind was spinning, Reaver would no doubt end up killing her. but at least she could enjoy the odd occurrence.


End file.
